


Four Puppies and A Wedding

by missdibley



Series: The Red Nose Diaries [116]
Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Inspired by 101 Dalmatians, inspired by Four Weddings and A Funeral, meet cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 15:25:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18897394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missdibley/pseuds/missdibley
Summary: Finally! A fic that combines that love of 101 Dalmatians, a fondness for Four Weddings and A Funeral, and my pettiness about a certain pop singer.





	Four Puppies and A Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another an AU of my longtime AU, The Red Nose Diaries. Oy vey.

Not long ago there lived a married couple named Bobby and Dido.

They owned a pair of sweet humans named Tom and Carmen.

The four of them in their respective bliss dwelled in a little mews house in a tidy corner of London. While life at the Hiddleston home was good, the course of their love did not run smooth. Not at first.

Tom had been a bachelor. He was happy. Satisfied to live alone with only Bobby for company, working as an actor around town and occasionally abroad. They spent their days reading, napping, and running. They spent their evenings at the pub, or in front of telly. Occasionally a human female would come round for supper, and (less often) would spend the night. They always talked to Bobby like he was a mere babe, or as if he were stupid. They only seemed to pay him any attention when Tom was around. It made him unbearably cross. For Bobby was quite bright. And sensible. Funny, and playful. Who needed a female when Bobby was around?

One bright Saturday, Bobby took Tom for a run on Hampstead Heath. Bobby set the pace, as always. But for once, he did not spring immediately into a brisk gait. He made to dawdle when he spotted ducks by the ponds. Every tree and bush was sniffed by him, and every child permitted to pet him.

He encountered dogs such as himself, out with their own pets. So many ladies and their humans, coats gleaming in the sunshine. A curly poodle attached to a gamine thing with a wispy haircut caught his eye, but Tom couldn’t be bothered to look up from his phone. Then Bobby happened to note how the poodle was quite taller than he, so he moved on with a shrug. A chihuahua with a pink nose and bulbous eyes winked at him, but those very itty bitty dogs were never Bobby’s type. He yawned, and thought about making for home when he spotted her.

She was fluffy, with heart shaped ears. Longer than she was tall. Her two front paws were white which gave the appearance that she wore gloves to set off her coat. They matched her white chest and tummy, and the spray of freckles on the underside of her snout. Bobby thought they’d look nice together, him chocolate and her caramel. Trotting along, she sniffed the air happily and tugged on a black and white striped lead attached to a single woman who, just like Tom, was looking at her phone.

Bobby had to concede that the human wasn’t Tom’s usual type. She was round and soft looking, with rosy cheeks and dark eyes that titled up a little. She had olive colored skin, a warm complement to Tom’s fair complexion. Her hair whipped around in the wind, black and curly, and looked a bit untidy. When she saw Bobby paying attention to her mistress, she smiled. And then she laughed. He found the sound of her laugh agreeable, and thought perhaps she was worth introducing Tom to after all.

“Oh, hello,” the lady said, in a soothing voice. When Bobby tilted his head his adorably, she laughed again. “You did that on purpose, didn’t you?”

“Who? What?” Tom sputtered, and finally looked up from his phone. He peered at his dog. “Bobby, what’s going on?”

The stranger looked up at Tom. “I think your dog’s flirting with me.”

The stranger’s dog, who was named Dido, had been eyeing Bobby warily. She was used to pushy pups interrupting their lovely afternoons. She stamped at the grass, and looked up imploringly at her human.

Dido stepped back when Tom crouched down, but met his gaze when he offered the back of his hand for her to sniff. It was such a large hand, but soft and warm. She couldn’t resist nosing at his palm before giving it a tentative kiss.

“I think Dido likes you,” the lady, who was named Carmen, said.

Dido gave her the stink eye, but nevertheless persisted in kissing Tom’s hand. She gave a little startled bark when she felt Bobby sidle up against her, his tail wagging and eyes shining as he lobbied Tom for attention. When she pulled away, Bobby sat up and smiled at her.

“Well,” Tom said, shrugging. “She’s very charming.”

Carmen snorted. “Dido, did you hear that?” She smiled at Tom again. “Charming, he said.”

“What kind of a dog is she?” Tom wondered.

“Oh, she’s a mix between a fox and a brown bear,” Carmen said breezily.

“Really?!” Tom squeaked.

“No!” Carmen reached into her handbag, withdrew a few dry treats, and tossed them for the dogs to take. “She’s a rescue from Korea, and the organization that found her reckon she’s a mix of shiba inu, jindo, and corgi.”

“Well, she’s beautiful,” replied Tom, earnestly. “Bobby here’s just a cocker spaniel.”

“ _ Just _ a cocker spaniel?!” Carmen tutted. “He’s very handsome. And a gentleman.” She smiled fondly at the dogs. “They’re so sweet.”

Bobby, upon hearing this, barked his thanks. Dido merely sighed and wondered when she and Carmen could just get going.

“So, erm, well…” Tom said. “Have a nice day.”

If Tom noticed the disappointed look on Carmen’s face as he turned away, he didn’t say. If Carmen berated herself for not getting the handsome man’s name, her face did not betray it. Instead, she let Dido pull her down to the edge of the ponds where a pair of ducks proudly showed off their babies.

Tom and Bobby shuffled along, the man having returned to this phone and the dog pouting. He tugged at his lead, as if to say,  _ Look! That pretty girl and her human are having a nice time at the pond! Why can’t we be having a nice time with them?! _ And then in a stroke of luck (good for Bobby, but perhaps bad for Tom), Tom relaxed his hold on the lead. Bobby felt it go slack, and when he did, he leapt forward with enough force that Tom let go.

The dog was free, free to run. Onwards to the pond, away from Tom calling “Bobby! Come back here!” and back into the path of an unsuspecting Dido, who lingered with Carmen by the pond. So entranced were they by the ducks that they only became aware of Bobby, and then Tom, just as Bobby leapt past Dido… and right into the water. The end of his lead caught in Dido’s lead, and so Dido, and then Carmen were pulled into the pond right with him. The ducks splashed away, which was just as well, for they were safely out of the way of Tom who, upon catching up to Bobby, tripped over a tree root and fell into the water without any help from anybody but himself.


End file.
